It is often required to feed electrical, telephone wires ect. Into manholes and switches. There are numerous designs of pulleys and wire feeding systems that are made to protect wires once they have entered manholes. However, currently the devices for feeding them from above ground before and while they enter the manhole still allow wires to tangle or be damaged and require a lot of human handling of the wires themselves to keep them in the right order for proper feeding.